


Hot

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Het, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie decides that she wants to try anal sex. Kou proves easily persuaded. Part 1 has Chie receiving, part 2 involves pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing But Net

Kou had realized long ago that he found it extremely hard to come up with something even halfway intelligent to say when he was watching Chie naked. 

It didn't get better when she was bent over the bed, with a finger slowly sliding in and out of her ass, and looking over her shoulder with a _come on already_ kind of look on her face.

"I saw it on the internet," she said, "and it looks _hot_. You want to try it with me?"

It was just like her to bust out a bottle of lube and start going at it before saying anything. He was expected to come up with an answer, he knew, but all he could do was stare.

So instead of saying anything, he pulled her finger out and replaced it with one of his, pushing just past the first knuckle into her tight, tiny hole.

Chie squealed and pushed back, taking more of him inside.

"I thought you'd see things my way," she said, winked, and handed him the lube. "Go easy on me at first, okay?"

"Uh," Kou agreed, and lubed up a second finger. Chie writhed and moaned when he worked it inside, slowly and laboriously.

She moaned louder when he started to wiggle those fingers inside her, trying to stretch her out enough to accept more.

"Faster..."

He went faster.

"That's good... okay, next one, next one."

The third finger went in even slower than the last. Chie held her breath until it finally popped inside and leaned against the bed with both hands, panting.

"How, how's it look?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Kou managed to kick his brain into gear and tell her that it looked _incredibly fucking hot_. 

She grinned. "Y, yeah! I told you..."

She groaned as he moved his fingers deeper, stretching her further.

"... _told_ you it looks hot," she finished when he stopped. "I think I can... think you can put it in now. Put some stuff on and... and go slowly, alright?"

She wouldn't have to tell him twice. He covered his hot, twitching cock with lube until it started dripping on the floor, rubbed it all over his length and her ass before pulling his fingers out and positioning it at her entrance.

Chie groaned as he started to push, letting her head fall down against the pillow. "Wait, wait, I'll get on the bed first. Just stay there."

He reluctantly stopped and stood there slowly stroking himself as she raised first one leg, then the other up onto the bed, positioning herself on hands and knees, feet dangling over the edge. Then she reached back, put her hands on her ass and spread it for him.

"Right, now get back here."

It hadn't been long, but she had already tightened up and he had to use his fingers to pry her open again before his cock would fit. Before he was done, she was already back on hands and knees, fingers digging into the mattress.

That grip tightened as he finally pushed it in, her knuckles whitening. She was panting, but he could still make out the words between gasps and squeals.

"Wow! You don't feel... don't feel _that_ big when... you're in my pussy." 

"Should I... stop?"

"No! No, no, keep going, keep _going_!"

As if her words weren't enough, she started moving her ass back against him, not stopping until she had taken his entire length. Then started pulling away, leaving just the head buried inside her.

The next time, he met her halfway, hips slapping against her ass. She grunted appreciatively and picked up the pace.

There wasn't much he could do but follow suit, push deep and hard with every thrust and enjoy the feeling of her muscles gripping him and the impact of her firm, round ass against his hips with every thrust.

It looked even hotter when it was his dick instead of his fingers.

Even hotter with sweat beading on Chie's tanned, firmly toned back and shoulders, rolling down her heated skin. Even hotter with the muscles playing along her arms as she met his thrusts and clawed at the sheet.

Chie had the hottest body in Inaba. No, fuck Inaba; she had the hottest body in the known universe.

Kou bent forwards, reached under her to run his hands over her flat, hard stomach, cup her breasts and play with her small, hard nipples, and finally dip one hand between her legs.

She gasped when he found her clit and pinched it lightly between the middle and index fingers.

He squeezed her breast in his other hand and leaned further in to press his lips against her neck, and the gasp became a moan.

The moan deepened as he put one foot up on the bed and angled his thrusts downwards, pressing the head of his cock up against the sensitive spot in her pussy through the thin barrier of flesh inside her.

Chie's moans abruptly ended as her body stiffened, her ass clutching hard at the invading flesh.

He pulled out slightly as she started to relax, only to thrust in again, hard.

Chie yelped, a quick, breathless sound.

He thrust again, fingers tightening around her clit and nipple, teeth nipping at her neck.

That did it. Her arms gave way and she fell forward, burying her face in the pillow, biting into it as her body undulated, shuddered and shook.

Kou kept fucking her, hitting that spot over and over until she was spent, until she came to a still, whimpering happily into the pillow.

When he was sure she had finished coming, he pulled back and started thrusting more shallowly, sliding the head of his cock back and forth through the tight ring of muscles, pulling out almost entirely with each thrust. 

He wasn't going to last long like this. Chie's ass was slick and tight, and the _sight_ of it accepting his cock was a hundred times hotter than he could ever have imagined.

Just as he was about to hit the point of no return, she raised her head to peer over her shoulder at him, looking flushed and happy. 

"You didn't come too?" 

"I'm just going to-"

"Wait, wait!"

He was in no condition to stop her as she pulled herself off him, whirled around and tore the rubber off, tossed it in the trash bin (three points, nothing but net) and enveloped his aching cock with her mouth, tongue working intently against the sensitive underside.

He could only groan and tangle his fingers in her hair, fuck her mouth with quick, shallow strokes.

Chie's fingers dug into his ass, urging him on.

He didn't last ten seconds. White light burst in front of his eyes, lightning earthed itself in his spine and sent shocks through his arms, legs and cock. And Chie only hummed encouragingly as he filled her mouth with spurt after hot spurt, sucking harder and swallowing everything he had to give.

"Wow," he finally managed, as his vision cleared and he extracted his fingers from her hair.

Chie looked up with a satisfied smile, let his now soft dick plop out of her mouth and licked the last few drops from her lips.

" _Hot_ ," she repeated, and he nodded eagerly. "You know," she continued, "next time, maybe I can do _you_ instead..."

It took him a while to realize what she was getting at.

The thought was nowhere near as unappealing as he would have expected.


	2. White-Hot Haze

Kou had bought the strap-on over the internet, feeling that he needed to take some initiative in this relationship.

The first thing Chie did when he gave it to her was to put it on over her clothes and make obscene hip-thrusts at him, grinning like a fool.

All in all, he thought it started nicely.

"It's smaller than yours," she said, when she calmed down a little and started examining it, wrapping her hand around it.

He told her that was probably a good thing considering where it was going and the fact that it was the first time.

He wasn't about to tell her that taking it up the ass was one thing, but he wasn't quite secure enough to hang out with a chick who had a bigger dick than him. Even if it _was_ made of plastic.

That was also _one_ of the reasons he had gone for a red, smooth, straight model rather than anything more... realistic. 

Chie grinned and stroked it. "I am _so_ turned on. Get your pants off. Right _now_."

He knew Chie by now, so he had expected something like that. He dropped them, showing her that he hadn't been wearing anything underneath.

Chie suddenly got very busy trying to extract herself from the straps and the clothes under them, preferably all at once, and predictably not having much luck.

He got rid of his shirt and helped her with the last bits. She thanked him with a firm kiss before pushing him over on the bed, legs over the edge so she could kneel on the floor and get in the right position. 

He watched her put the dildo in place, and she was obviously wet, making him wish he could just lick her for a while before they started - but she wouldn't want that. She wanted to _fuck_ him. 

It was surprising how much that turned him on.

"Okay, tell me if I'm going too fast," she said as she poured lube in her hand. Still, she waited for it to warm up a bit before she started smearing it over his ass.

He spread his legs, giving her access. It felt a bit weird having her finger rubbing against him like that, but not in a bad way.

It felt even better when she leaned in to take his cock in her mouth, sucking hungrily.

After a few minutes of that, her finger entered him easily enough, without any discomfort.

"Sheesh, you're _totally_ getting off on this," she said as she came up for breath, and dove back in before he could answer.

He couldn't deny it.

Even when she started pushing a second finger against him.

It actually felt pretty good when it slipped inside.

And then she curled them a little upwards and pushed deeper.

Her eyes widened as he yelped and his hips thrust up, pushing his cock deeper in her mouth and almost pulling him off her fingers. 

She waited for him to settle back down and spat his cock out, a thick strand of saliva dangling between the head and her lip before breaking and splattering against her chin and his balls. "Wow. Didn't expect _that_."

Neither did he. Sure, he had _read_ about it, but it was the first time he felt it. It hadn't been like the usual lightning-strikes-through-the-spine sensation of coming, but more like the ignition of a molten, slow-burning feeling.

And he realized that he wanted more of that. 

He didn't have to beg, because Chie took him back in her mouth and started moving her fingers again, this time pushing all the way up to the third knuckle. He groaned as she stretched him, turning her hand slowly back and forth until her fingers could slide freely. Then looked up, meeting his gaze.

"I'm putting it in, alright, Kou?"

He nodded once more, and she _grinned_. Took her time pouring lube on it, spreading it around, showing him just what she was going to put in him before she pulled her fingers out and pushed the dildo inside.

Kou found his legs rising and wrapping around her hips as she slowly entered him, pushing the entire length inside his ass.

"Wow," Chie breathed, looking down. "It's... it's _hot_."

"Yeah," he had to agree. 

It got better when she started to move, sliding smoothly in and out, hips and thighs slapping against his ass. Each time sliding against that spot, sending _fire_ through his body.

His cock was rock hard, dribbling precome, drops rolling down his shaft or splashing against his lower stomach as Chie's thrusts shook it. He dug his fingers into the mattress to keep from stroking himself, and Chie slowly smeared the stray drops over his skin. Then held her hand up to his mouth, fingers wet.

After only a moment's hesitation, he sucked them clean, tasting his own come and sweat.

Chie gasped, eyes widening, clearly not having expected him to actually do it.

The reaction was worth it. He was almost sad when she pulled out again.

 _Almost_ , because she finally, _finally_ wrapped them around his cock and started to stroke, slowly, matching the movement of her hips.

Almost as if she knew that it was just, _just_ slow enough that he couldn't come.

"Chie." He hissed it through his teeth.

No reaction.

" _Chie_."

She looked up. "Huh?"

"Faster."

She went faster.

The dildo was sliding easily in and out, each thrust sending it nudging that spot that made his entire body feel like it was on fire, his fingers dig into the mattress, his toes curl behind Chie's back.

Her hand tightened around his cock, speeding up, sliding easily over his shaft, lubricated with both precome and clear goo from the bottle.

He almost expected flames to start rising from his limbs as he felt the end approaching.

When he came, it was completely mind-blowing, dissolving everything in a white-hot haze as fire and lightning coursed through him, as if vying for dominance, each sensation enhancing the other, and he vaguely heard himself cry out. 

Chie sped up, hips slapping against his ass, one hand pinching and twisting his nipples, the other stroking his cock, fast and hard.

He felt it pulse in that stroking hand, shooting up in the air, splattering hotly against his stomach and chest.

Chie kept fucking him until he was soft and spent, then pulled out, leaving him feeling oddly empty.

But he was not about to complain about _that_ when she bent down to lick the come off his body, tongue and lips hot against his skin.

He shuddered as she moved up and took his nipple in her mouth, sucking aggressively.

"I want to lick you."

She giggled, pulling back slightly and tugging at him before letting go. "That really hit the spot, huh? You're not usually _that_ enthusiastic about it."

"Just get up here!"

She was still laughing as she took off the strap-on and came up to kneel over his head.

She was dripping.

He buried his face against her, licking and sucking for all he was worth.

Her moans were music to his ears.

Just as she was about to come, he pushed a lubed-up finger into her ass, and she cried out, clamping down hard around it as she hit her peak, drenching his face and hair, shaking and trembling over him.

When it was over, she fell on her side, limply, and he hurried to crawl up and lie next to her, hugging her to his chest.

As soon as she opened her eyes, he whispered in her ear: "As soon as I'm hard again, _I'm_ wearing the strap-on."

She gasped and pulled back, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I _can't wait_."


End file.
